A Girl Called Revenge
by EAWickett
Summary: A girl called Revenge learns to face her demons. An experimental superhero, she has to fight to the death in an arena to prove her worth. The arena tests her loyalties, her training, and her relationships. She's determined to come out on top.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again. This fanfic is for Marvel. Reviews are helpful. Thanks.**

PROLOGUE

The girl called Revenge stood looking out over the sea. She rubbed the brand on her arm. "Never again," she promised herself. "I'm never going in again."

The boy named Dark came up next to her. He eased his arm around her. "You'll never have to."

The bodies turned the water red as they floated.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is from Revenge' s point of view.**

 **Chapter 1 Into The Arena**

I watch Dark check around the corner. "They're gone," he says. I walk up to him and signal to the team. We set off, moving away from the building and into the forest. I know we're getting closer when I hear a scream. The team breaks into a run at the sound. This is normal. We hear a scream, we run towards it, we kill.

I receive a slight shock when we reach the clearing. I knew the girl who is now laying in a pool of blood. She was a friend. Honestly, though, I'm glad she's dead. Now I won't have to kill her.

Neil pulls a gun from his backpack and shoots the attacker in the head. The boy falls and I pull the sword from his hand. He doesn't need it anymore.

Ice frosts the bodies. That'll keep the blood from spreading. Rain bounces on her toes. "Let's go, let's go," she says. "There will be more of them."

"We're fine," says Harmony.

"Yeah," says Ice. "Just… Chill."

We all laugh in spite of ourselves. "Seriously, though, we should get going," says Angel. "Rain's right. There might be more." I nod. Dark and I lead the group. We walk away from the clearing and back into the forest, heading for the meadow. I hear a shout from the back of the group.

"Attackers! They have guns!"

"Run!" I shout. We do. Neil, Dark, and I move to the back of the group, firing at the attackers. "Head for the meadow!" I shout. "We'll meet you there!" I turn back as the group disappears and shoot three of the assailants in the head. Neil and Dark have already taken care of the others. Dark is wincing, holding his arm, from which blood is streaming.

"You got shot?" Neil asks. Dark nods.

"Go," I tell Neil. "I'll meet you at the meadow after I take care of this." He sets off at a run. I turn back to Dark. "You've got to be more careful," I say as I heal his arm.

"I was being careful. There were just a lot of attackers," he says. I smile and, leaning forward, kiss him. I take his hand and together we run, away from the carnage, towards the meadow.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is from Neil's point of view.**

 **Chapter 2**

I break into a run as I turn from Revenge and tear through the forest. I know I shouldn't envy Dark, but I do. I've known Revenge since before she was Revenge, when she was just Ryann. I remember how happy she was then, always laughing. It was the same with Gem and Akiria. They're just not the same anymore. After these people, HYDRA, I think they were called, gave us these powers, no one has been the same. No one expect me.

I don't understand why everything had to change.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is from Neil's point of view.**

 **Chapter 3**

I wipe blood from my arm as I run. I guess Revenge was too busy worrying about Dark to notice that I was hit. I sigh. I shouldn't be jealous. I'm her friend, I should support her… The familiar words float through my head. I push my thoughts away as I run faster, faster and faster, pushing the world away as I run. In no time I catch up to the team and the world comes back into view and I am back in the game, I have pushed everything else from my mind and I am ready to fight, ready to get out of this arena.

I will get out.

I will get out.

I fall, hitting the ground softly. I have lost so much blood I am blacking out. The team doesn't see me and though I try calling to them they can't hear me. My voice is a whisper, my thoughts dulling and fading away. I close my eyes.

I will get out.

I will get out.

I will…


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. What with school and managing other fics it has been pretty hard but I am going to try to update every week now. If I'm not, then just post a review reminding me and I will get right to it. Thanks for the support. It really means a lot to me. Please comment!

Chapter 4

"Neil!" I hear my name being faintly called. The word sounds like nonsense to me. The sounds reverberate around my brain, echoing strangely. My eyelids are heavy and hard to lift. Somehow I manage to croak out a word. "Revenge?"

"I'm here," says a voice, filled with worry. It is the pain in her voice that awakens me.

"Revenge!" I say, opening my eyes. She helps me move to a sitting position, then gestures to the others to continue.

"Keep moving," she tells them. Then, to me, "Are you alright?" She shakes her head. "Of course not. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you'd been hit."

I shake my head, then grimace. "Not your fault," I croak. I try to smile, though I don't know how well I do.

She smiles back. Then, remembering what's happened, her smile fades. "Here, I'll patch you up," she says. She helps me bandage my arm and then helps me to my feet. "Okay?" she asks.

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Update! Yay! I've been fairly busy lately, so sorry if updates don't come as often as you want. I just wanted to thank you guys for all the support. It really means a lot to me.**

 **Anyways this chapter might need a bit of explaining. Basically Revenge does some thinking about her and Dark before she goes to sleep. This then causes her to have a flashback when she falls asleep. The flashback is back to when she and Dark first starting dating, which was just after his first girlfriend, Nessie, died in the arena. He is still dealing with the trauma at the moment.**

 **Please leave a comment!**

Chapter 5

 _Revenge lay on the cold stone floor of her room, staring quietly up at the ceiling. She shivered in her thin jacket, wishing she hadn't left her blanket with Dark._

 _As if he had read her mind, there came a knock at her door. "Can I come in?" asked a hoarse voice._

" _Sure," Revenge replied. The door opened softly. A boy stepped inside, closing the door silently behind him._

" _Hey," he said._

" _Hey."_

 _He held out her blanket. "You left this," Dark said. "I figured you'd want it back."_

" _Thanks," said Revenge. As she took it from him, a thought struck her. "But… Now you won't have a blanket. Didn't you lose yours in the arena?"_

" _Yeah." Dark sighed. "But it's fine. I don't really have a problem with being cold."_

" _No, I'm okay," said Revenge, holding it back out to him. "I've been through worse."_

" _I won't take it," Dark replied. They stood there for a few seconds, both equally stubborn. "Well," said Revenge. "If neither of us will take it, then we'll have to share it."_

" _What?" asked Dark._

 _Revenge sat back down and gestured for him to sit down next to her. When he didn't she gestured again and said, "Come on. I promise I won't bite."_

 _Dark sat down carefully. He looked over at her shyly. "Here," she said, placing half of the blanket over him. She put the other half over herself. "There. Now neither of us will be cold."_

Revenge woke suddenly. The flashback had been fairly happy, but she didn't want to hear the next part. Soon, however, she drifted off to sleep in spite of herself.

The flashback continued…

 _Later that night, Revenge woke suddenly. Dark had rolled out from under the blanket, and he was laying on his side, facing away from her. She heard a quiet sob, and then another. "Dark," she whispered softly. She reached out carefully and touched his shoulder. "Hey," she said. "What is it?"_

 _Dark didn't reply. He simply turned farther away from her._

" _Dark," said Revenge quietly. "What's wrong?" She sat up and leaned against the wall. After a few minutes, so did Dark. He kept his face turned away from her, and when he spoke his voice was hoarse and raspy._

" _Everything," said Dark. "Everything." Revenge looked at him. He stared back at her, a defiant look in his eyes like he was daring her to laugh. Revenge didn't find it funny._

" _I lost Nessie, I killed people, I almost got killed, I got scarred, I… I… I…" He was panting, his breaths coming faster and faster as the tears ran down his face._

" _Breathe Dark, you need to breathe," said Revenge. She put her arms around him and held him close as he sobbed. "It's okay, it's okay."_

 _When Dark finally calmed down, he leaned back against the wall and got his breathing back to normal. "Does it ever get better?" he asked._

" _Always," Revenge replied. She glanced down at his scar, which trailed from his neck down past the neck of his shirt. She ran her hand over it, looking him in the eyes. " They always heal."_

 _That was the first kiss._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys it's me again. Sorry I haven't been updating so often. I've been really busy lately. Anyways I am still updating.**

 **This chapter is basically a retelling of the last chapter but from Dark's perspective. I wanted to get his input as well.**

 **As always, thanks for the support! Please leave a comment!**

Chapter 6

As he lay there that night, staring at the ceiling, with Revenge's slow, steady breathing floating in the air around him, his thoughts drowned him. His memories of Nessie mixed with the single horrid image of her laying on the cold stone floor of the ruins, laying in her blood. The remembrance of the wounds in her chest and the blood, the blood, oh the blood…

He fell into a troubled sleep, waking a bit later with the tears tearing down his face and silent sobs choking him. He didn't know how long it took Revenge to notice, to wake up, to help him. For a while he thought she wouldn't wake, that he would be alone.

Then he realized he was alone. No one was there to help him. No one even knew he was crying.

And then Revenge spoke. "Dark?" She touched his shoulder softly. "Hey, what is it?"

"Everything." And everything was. "I lost Nessie, I killed people, I almost got killed, I got scarred, I… I… I…"Suddenly all the words poured out of him and he was crying in her arms as she comforted him.

"Breathe Dark, you need to breathe. It's okay, it's okay."

He asked the question he had been keeping inside for so long. "Does it ever get better?"

"Always," she said quietly. She ran her hand down over his scar, looking him straight in the eyes. "They always heal."

That was the first kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys it's me again. I'm still updating. I'm sorry, I haven't had much time lately. Anyways this chapter is from Neil's point of view. Thanks for the support and please leave a comment! Thanks.**

 **Chapter 7**

I can't sleep later. I notice Revenge having a bad dream. I wish I could go over and comfort her, like I used to. Like I did before she fell in love with Dark, back when she was still my friend.

And she is still my friend, but she's also different. Being in love with Dark has changed her quite a bit. The arena has also changed her. She's more serious now.

Except around him.

I push my jealousy away.

I push my thoughts away.

I push my feelings away.

I push everything away for one heartstopping moment, a huge weight lands on my chest and I don't understand how she can feel like this.

Because when everything else went away the only thing left was the terrifying, horrifying truth that I am alone. That I could die in this arena and a few tears would be shed and then they would all move on and I would be nothing but a sad story and a few good memories and I would be gone

Gone

Gone

Gone

Gone

Gone

Gone

Gone

Gone

Gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys it's me again! Thanks for all the support! I'm going to start getting more into the Marvel part of the story, so it will probably get complicated. Please leave a comment. Thanks!**

 **This chapter is back into the arena.**

 **** _ **Chapter 8  
**_

Revenge looked back at the ones chasing her and jumped off the precipice. As she hurtled toward the water below she had barely a split second to prepare herself for impact. She straightened her body, placing her arms at her side and pointing her feet straight down. She shot into the water like a bullet to the heart, hurtling down, down until her movements slowed, then stopped. The water suffocated her, drawing what little breath she still had from her lungs. She swam upward with all she had; then the creature's teeth scraped her side.

Revenge reached the surface, gasping for breath. Her blood spread in a crimson halo all around her, the scarlet waves lapping at the wound. She swam as quickly as she could toward the shore, half-conscious with pain.

The creature snapped at her again as she crawled onto the shore and turned to see what it was.

A huge, red, mechanical hydra pulled itself from the water and stood in front of her. It snapped at her again.

Revenge blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys it's me again. So sorry for the late update. Time just slipped by. Anyways I don't know how this chapter is going to turn out, but I do have a few goals in the next chapters. Please leave a comment! Thanks 3.

Also my friend and I are starting a YouTube channel called FandomFlakes and our first video will probably be up sometime this week.

Chapter 9

Revenge woke abruptly. Her head ached. She gingerly lifted her head to look around, then froze. A large, red, mechanical hydra watched her with interest. It didn't seem hostile but…

But that didn't fit. Why wasn't it hostile? Revenge racked her brains for information about hydras and how to kill them. She knew that they were incredibly dangerous, easily regenerated, difficult to kill. In order to kill them, one must chop off its heads and then burn the stumps. If the stumps were not burned then the creature would simply grow even more heads.

Could she even burn metal?

Revenge considered for a moment. She could possibly summon a flame hot enough to melt the stumps, but it would leave her weak and helpless against any further attacks.

Could she kill it?

Did she need to kill it?

The hydra tilted its head- heads- at her, as if waiting for something. Its jaw creaked open and it let out a rasping sound. It seemed to be in pain.

Revenge made her decision. Carefully standing up, she made her way over to it. It shied away from her, but she whispered to it soothingly, the words of a lullaby sacred to her.

It calmed down, and let her pet its head. She smiled. It had been so long since an animal had trusted.

Though, it was metal, so it wasn't a real animal, she guessed.

O O O

"She failed!" said the man angrily. "How could she have failed? Taming it was not even an option! We were to see how she would kill it, not _if_ she would kill it!"

O O O

Revenge did not know what now lay in store for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys it's me again! Short chapter. It's sort of a teaser for the next one.**

"Where is she?"

"Where's Revenge?"

"Where is she?"

Panicked voices filled the forest. "Everyone quiet," said Dark.

Neil turned to him. "This session in the arena is over. If we don't find her in half an hour, she'll be dead. And she can't die."

"I know."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Hey guys it's me again! This chapter will be very violent with torture in it so if you don't like that don't read it.**

 **Please leave a comment! I like to know how I'm doing.**

 _Revenge slumped in the chains, her hands binding her to the ceiling so she couldn't move._

The man punches me again, hard in the stomach, and I could hear the cracking of my already over-abused ribs. "So, Ryann," he says in his horrible raspy voice, and I suck in a hissing breath at the sound of my old name. "Tell us, exactly what was going through your mind when you decided to tame the hydra?"

"I told you already," I say, grunting in pain at the ribs jabbing my lungs, "I don't really know."

He traced my collarbone with a scalpel, smiling horribly at the thin line of blood it drew. "Oh, my dear, I'm afraid you'll have to do better than 'I don't know.'"

"It wasn't necessary to kill it," I gasp, trying to calm my rapid heart. I didn't think I would ever be this afraid, especially not afraid of pain. "I would more likely have died myself. I didn't know if I had the power to kill it."

"Well you should have tried, shouldn't you?" said the man, smirking slightly as he wiped the scalpel in a solution of poison.

"I… I…" I screamed as he gently, almost lovingly, pushed the scalpel into my right arm. I looked down at it, sickened by the thick, gushing stream of blood rushing down my forearm. I watched, entranced by my horror, as the poison streaked black marks up my arm. It burned horribly, impossibly terrible, my veins splitting open.

"Oh, no," said the man softly, watching my arm burst into a bloody mass. "I suppose I'll have to cut the whole thing off now."

"No, no, no, please," I sobbed.

Of course it didn't do any good.

He left me slumped in the chains, sobbing my heart out, my broken heart, held up by one arm, desperately trying to think straight as the blood flowed form my arm.

I am a broken, horrible mess.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry this took so long. School and stuff…**

 **There will be more.**

 **Anyways…**

 **Chapter 13**

 _Neil's POV_

The game is over. Revenge is still there. She is either dead or captured. Whichever it is, it doesn't matter. She'll probably never come back.

I turn to Dark as we rattle along in the dark interior of the truck they send to pick us up.

"Where do you think…"

"She is?" Dark replies.

I look down at my feet, too afraid to meet his eyes. He looks at me and then looks away. I know what he's thinking.

"I don't know man. I just don't know." And he looks away.

I've never seen him unable to meet my eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**BIG UPDATE COMING SOON!**

 **HERE'S A TEASER!**

He tumbled inside his own mind, lost among his thoughts. This was new, strange. But he loved it.

Or did he?

And he lashed out.

The vase lost height, surrendering to gravity, and shattered.

 _If we're named after our fears, why have I kept my name?_

 _Am I afraid of myself?_


	15. Chapter 15

OKAY I'M NOT DEAD I HURT MY HEAD AND COULDN'T WRITE A WHOLE LOT BUT I AM BACK. UPDATES ARE COMING, I AM PROMISING YOU. I'M UPDATING SOME TONIGHT AND IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS.


	16. Chapter 16

**I have too much to update everything with full chapters rn, but here's a few sentences. I'll finish this soon. My apologies for late updates. School is really overwhelming at the moment.**

It first happens in the arena. As Neil steps into the van, he feels an awful headache coming on. Off to the side he notices motion in the undergrowth, but it disappears almost immediately, as does the headache.


End file.
